I Turn To You
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: AU Calzone Love Story Set in High School.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Arizona Robbins. I was born and raised in Sacramento, where I lived with my dad, my brother and my aunt.I never knew what it was like to have a mom and a dad, but I also never knew what it was like to be fighting with the ones you love the most. In hindsight, that experience might have helped me later, but I was happy with the way it was - why wouldn't I be?

As a child, I never questioned the absence of my mother. Growing up and becoming a teenager, it became an obsession. I would ask my father about it all the time, but I saw the look in his eyes, heard his voice tremble, saw him struggling with the tears he didn't want his daughter to see.

Dad has been an army officer for a long time. This year, he got transferred to Miami. So my brother Tommy and I had to reluctantly change schools.

But there was nothing we could do about it. I was just hoping for the school to be a good one and an open-minded one.

There was one upside to the move - it would happen during the summer, so we would be able to start at this new school at 1 Sept. and we wouldn't have to barge in in the middle of the school year. It was bad enough that everyone would already have their group of friends.

When September came, Tommy had a flu and couldn't go to school. That meant I had to take the car and face this new world alone. We had discovered Miami a little bit, but we didn't exactly know our way around. We weren't used to this - Sacramento was what we had called home.

I had driven to school with my old Honda numerous times so I wouldn't get lost when the first day came. I was about halfway to school when my car decided that I wouldn't see the school building today either.

As luck would have it my car broke down in the middle of a road.I stood there all alone. Ofcourse I had forgotten my cellphone. That always happens to me - I never really need it but have it on me, and when I do need it...

I was in the middle of a frustrated series of cursing, standing there for about ten minutes already, ringing doorbells to ask if I can use the phone but people not being at home. Finally a black T- Bird turned around the corner. I jumped up, waving my arms like a complete moron and upon realising this, acted normal again.

To my delight, the driver got out of the car to see what was going on. To my even greater delight, the driver was extremely hot. Tall, bouncing curls, million-watt-smile, soft-looking caramel skin...

"You there?" She asked

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused and blushing. I was probably staring at her like she was some kind of divine appearance. Well, she was... but it still must have looked like I was weird

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah!" I shake my head. She probably thought I ran away from some kind of mental institution. "Well... no... my car broke down, you see, and I forgot my cellphone at home so I can't call for a tow truck and I actually have to be at school and I'm gonna be late and it's my first day here and I'll be late already and this is so, SO typically me, you see these things always happen to me and I don't know why, because you know I wasn't this bad child or something but trouble just finds me and we just moved to Miami and I'm gonna be late and dammit, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

The Divine Appearance flashed me that smile again and cocked her head, as if I was some kind of animal and she was studying my awkward behaviour. "Kinda," she finally said. "What school is it that you're attending?"

"M...Miami... H-High," I stumble over my two words. First that whole rambling thing and now this? Way to go, Robbins!

"Well, that's convenient. I brought my cellphone and Miami High is exactly where I have to be. You can drive with me?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh... uhm... thanks!"

Callie took out her cellphone and dialed a number. She listened, said her name, gave the road and then asked my name.

"Arizona Robbins," I whispered. I was probably so beet red it wasn't funny anymore, so I ducked inside my car to grab my bag.

Callie talked some more and then hung up. "They'll be here any minute. Nice to meet you,Arizona. I'm Callie Torres"

She offered me her hand and when I took it, the electricity was filling up the air and taking my breath away.

A truck came around the corner of the street. "Wow, that's fast!" I say in wonderment. Would everything in Miami go this fast? I smiled - that was such a delightful promise for the fast food restaurants that would welcome my presence very soon.

"Yeah, well, I know some people there," Callie smirked. She caught my look of pure adoration which I had failed to hide. "And the company is situated a few blocks away."

I was too amazed to say anything, so Callie handled everything about my car. She then led me in hers and drove us to school. In the car we started talking.

"So, you're new in Miami?"

"Yeah, we just moved here from Sacramento."

I was so immersed in my inner joy of sitting close to her that I didn't hear what she said next.

"Arizona?"

"Oh - I'm so sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you had a boyfriend."

"No, never had and not planning to either."

"Girlfriend?"

"I wish."

"Great."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh. Okay."

I prayed to any God that would listen that this meant that she wanted to be my girlfriend. But then again, what was I thinking? I mean I was cute and all but she was this perfect goddess. Maybe she had some dork in mind for me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in my own voice.

"In my worst nightmare."

"Oh." The relief was too obvious.

We arrived at the parking lot of the school when the school bell rang. I was already hurrying out, but she stopped me.

"We're going to be late! We already are!" I said panicking

"No, Arizona. You're with me and I'm never late."

"Oh... okay?"

"Relax, Arizona, nobody's going to skin you alive."

"I would hope so."

"I'll make sure they won't," she winked.

I again got lost those in those eyes and must have been staring.

"Uh - Arizona - now we do have to go." Callie said clearing her throat.

We got out of the car together and I noticed the stares we were getting, most of them directed at the beauty walking beside me, drooling. Some at me, skeptical and a tad bit jealous.

I got the message - Callie was cool. Well, wasn't I lucky to have that breakdown with my car. A little voice inside me hoped that my car wouldn't get fixed anytime soon. I needed some bonding time first. As I walked into school with Callie I thought to myself........this could be a very good day.

A/N : Please Review :) Let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Love you guys and keep em c oming. This chapter is from Callie's POV

Callie was staring at the lockers, her mind wandering elsewhere. She had just showed Arizona how the lockers worked and had found it hard to part from the blonde. She was finding the blondes company addictive already, a fact which both surprised and scared her.

"So, what's up with the new blondie?" Addie rudely asked shaking Callie out of her reverie.

"Torres!" Addie franctically waved her hands in front of the brunette's face. "Jeez, there must be something with her..."

"No, nothing," Callie shook her head. "She's... uhm... she's nice. Yeah. She's a nice girl."

"Since when does Callie Torres notice nice girls but in your defence she is damn hot! I say you go for it, Torres." Addie winked at her friend

Callie smirked at this comment. "Did I give you the impression that wasn't the plan?"

Addie's eyes glistened with excitement. Addie Montogmery loved two things: gossip and Jimmy Choo shoes. She particularly enjoyed how her best friend always managed to get any girl she wanted, even if she claimed to be straight on beforehand. It was where her own saying came from: _Callie Torres can turn any straight girl gay._

"So, do you think she's an easy one?" Addie asked curiously.

"Would I want her if I did? Callie smirked back.

"I guess not. But you'll get her in the end anyway, so it doesn't matter. But I thought you were going to change course and go for the real challenges now? Blondie seems a bit naïve and doe eyed for you Torres"

"She is a real challenge to me, Addie, for reasons I won't tell you now and I swear to God that if you nag at me about it once I will take your tongue ,cut it out and paste it on the notice board" Callie said with a serious face.

Addie's face was filled with an expression of pure and utter disgust. "Ew. Do you need to be so... expressive?"

"No," Callie smirked. "I just love your face when I am."

The bell rang, the sign for all students to go to their classrooms. Callie was normally not the girl to hurry, she adored the inventer of the term 'fashionably late'. But this time, she had to make sure she was one of the first ones there, so she would get the chance to sit near Arizona and protect her from everyone else who would want a piece of her. For some reason she felt strangely protective of the cute blonde.

Callie squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and started making her way in the crowded hall. She bumped into several people who exclaimed loud screams of pain, but Callie couldn't care less.

The brunette grinned broadly when the door of the classroom came into sight. There she was, a glow surrounding her, a choir singing 'Hallelujah' in the background... Callie made the last confident steps, the door opened and Arizona went inside, not having seen her friend. Callie fastened her pace, was right in front of the door and then... Derek stepped before her in a smooth movement and made a bee-line for the seat next to Arizona. The seat on the other side was already taken by Amanda, a girl who seemed to think that if she would always be the first one at the classroom, she'd get a lot of money at her graduation.

Callie sat down in the seat behind Arizona with a very sour expression on her face. She didn't smile once that lesson and whenever she saw Derek lean in to Arizona to whisper something to her, she felt a pang of jealousy that physically hurt. The smug grin on Dereks face - well, she wasn't really sure as she only saw his profile, but she knew him - made her so angry she felt like banging his head on the wall so hard until there was enough blood to scare him. And knowing Derek, one drop would do it. But one drop wouldn't do for her. Not by far.

Addie sometimes tried to interrupt her thoughts about various forms of torture, pain, sadism and vengeance, but soon noticed that it was to no avail. When Arizona laughed at something Derek said, Callie's pencil snapped in two. She considered throwing it into Derek's neck, but then decided she didn't want Arizona to get a wrong impression.

When the lesson was finally over, Addie was about to burst with curiosity. She didn't get the chance to ask what the hell all that had been about, though, because Callie had put her stuff away like a maniac and now stood in front of Arizona with a huge smile on her face.

She felt her heart flutter when she saw Arizona's light blush and happy eyes.

"So, Derek McDreamy Shepherd seemed interested in you." Callie deadpanned.

"Hm... He was being really nice " Arizona smiled.

"Don't mind him. Just try to avoid him as much as possible - you wouldn't be the first girl he falls hopelessly in love with and then tortures himself over." Callie said trying to hide the unexpected jealousy she was feeling.

"Thanks for the tip," Arizona smiled. Callie felt herself melting but checked herself and became cool Callie again. "So, what class do you have next? I have English Lit"

Arizona's smile grew even brighter. "Me too! Is Ms James a good teacher?"

"Yeah, she's nice as far as teachers ago." Callie shrugged

They arrived at the classroom and to her great delight, there were lots and lots of empty seats of which Arizona chose one with a lot of free places around it. Callie felt a lot better sitting next to the blonde, she was also less worried.

The students trickled in like water from a leaking tap. When Ms James came in, she immediately announced that today would be all about pairwork. The students clearly expressed their delight at this - it was always nicer to work with someone else and chat with them while doing a task.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other at the same time and nodded. Ms James wrote the assignment on the blackboard and handed out some copies. Callie soon found out that Arizona was a genius at English Literature, so much that it was almost scary.

They had most classes together and both of the girls were relieved about that. At the end of the day, they were walking towards the parking lot together. They had lunched together as well and had had a lot of fun. Callie had been very glad that Addie had had to go across town for one particular task. She hadn't talked to her best friend very much, wanting to savor every moment with Arizona. She wanted to spend time with the blonde without the added worry of upholding her cool status.

"So, I was thinking," Callie started. "Since I reckon your car won't be fixed overnight, you'll drive with me again tomorrow?"

Arizona smiled. "That'd be great. Yeah, I'd like that very much."

"So if something happens - you run late or I do - we're going to need each other's cell phone numbers, right?" Callie asked trying to play it cool and not sound like a thirteen year old with a crush.

They had reached the car and Callie was glad she had the distraction of looking for her keys and opening the door for Arizona. Arizona blushed at that and Callie found it cute.

"You know, that's true. We really need that." Arizona replied shyly.

They exchanged their numbers by handing each other their cellphones. When Callie had saved her number into Arizona's phone, she noticed her wallpaper - two women in a sweet kiss. Lovely. She decided not to mention it, though.

When Callie had dropped Arizona off, she had waved at her extensively. She found it very hard to say goodbye, even if she would see her again in the morning. The weekend would surely kill her. She had waited until Arizona had gone into the house and then drove home. Once her car was on the driveway, she shouted: "YES! Yes, Yes, YES! You're great, Torres. Very smooth. She's a keeper."

At first, Callie was confused by the last sentence she had uttered - had that actually been her? She looked around her to be sure, nobody in the neighbourhood. Holy crap! She had never thought of anyone in that way. Slowly, a grin appeared on her features. She pumped her fist into the air and got out of her car, mustering all the self-control she had to stop herself from dancing. She entered the empty house and rushed to her room, where she grabbed her guitar. Maybe she could make a song for Arizona? No what was she thinking – She was Callie Torres and still had a rep to protect.

Her father came home very late and her sister would probably show up by the morning, having spent the night at a friend's house. It was long after her father had arrived that she yawned and put down her guitar.

She checked her Facebook one last time before going to sleep and almost jumped a hole in the roof when she saw that Arizona had sent her a friend request. Callie immediately accepted it and looked at all the pictures of the pretty blonde. There were a whole bunch of them, but Callie truly couldn't care less. She put her computer off and went to bed with the lovely thought that she'd see Arizona the next morning.

This was going to be one hell of a senior year was her last conscious thought.

Please Review :) If you have any requests for this story please let me know


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Keep them coming. This is a fluffy chapter in Arizona's POV. The drama starts in the next one

Arizona came home with a huge smile etched on her face. Tommy was on the couch watching a science fiction movie featuring aliens. Normally, the blonde would be annoyed that her brother could amuse himself by watching these mindless flicks mapped out by Hollywood producers who were only thinking about where they would buy their next summer house. There were so many more interesting movies - movies where the main characters tended to think every now and then.

Today, however, nothing could annoy her. She had never had this much luck in one day before. Usually, when she thought she had forgotten her phone, that was actually the case or she found that she had had it with her all along but only saw it at home. This time, however, she had found it at the bottom of her backpack during lunch.

"Hi," she greeted him happily, knowing fully well he had probably not even noticed her. She moved to open the curtains and let the sunlight stream inside. "You won't get any healthier locking yourself up in the darkness. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, Mom" Tommy answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Great. What do you feel like having for dinner? Dad is going to be home really late."

"I know - I thought we could order some pizza, watch some good movies."

"That sounds great, but what are good movies to you? The one you're watching?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "It was this or teleshopping - I'm into entertainment and science fiction, but my taste isn't this bad. I was thinking about going through your dvd collection. You have a gazillion, there must be some good stuff in it."

"You bet your ass there is!"

"How was school? Were they snobby, nice or snobby and nice?"

Arizona sat down in the other couch. "The people I met were pretty cool. As you noticed, my car broke down. I was in an empty street and couldn't find my cellphone, but then someone passed and she helped me out, she goes to the same school. She's insanely hot and she's funny and a bit cocky and did I mention she was hot? So, she drove me to school and took me back and she will do so until my car is fixed."

Tommy smirked. "So your car won't be fixed in a couple of weeks?"

Arizona's eyes twinkled. "It won't."

"But I need it, I don't want to be in a car with two girls ogling each other all the time," he pouted.

Arizona sighed. "When you see her, you won't blame me."

They chatted a bit more and then Arizona decided to go to her room to see if Callie had a Facebook page; when she found out that was the case she was filled with doubt. Should she add her already? The brunette had subtly made her interest clear, but wasn't this too soon? On the other hand, it was only Facebook. Callie probably had hundreds of friends on there, given her popularity, and would there be anything on it that she didn't want those people to know?

She took a deep breath. Her heart was racing, her hands shaking when she moved the mouse to click the right button. She shifted the cursor between 'Send request' and 'Cancel'. She moved it back to 'Send request', closed her eyes, emptied her mind and clicked. Her heart was racing even faster after she had done it. She closed down her computer, grabbed as many movies as she could hold and went back. She went out to get the soda while Tommy ordered the pizza. Then she had a great idea.

"Arizona?" Callie asked unbelievingly into the phone, feeling something quite unfamiliar in her stomach.

"Yeah - I'm sorry, are you busy?"

"I'm never busy when you want something from me," Callie grinned, sinking back into her chair.

"I... uhm... well, I actually wanted to ask you something. My brother Tommy and I were going to have a movie and pizza night and it would be nice if you joined us but I totally understand if....." she trailed of blushing furiously.

"Calm down Ari, I would like to. I'll be there asap." Callie said with a grin on her face.

"Ari?"

Callie smiled. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I... I like it."

"Great. I'll see you in a bit"

"Great," Arizona beamed. She informed Tommy, who was curious to the girl his sister seemed to obsess over already.

Tommy watched his sister with an amused smirk on his face. She was hopping around like a bunny on crack, trying to find something to pass the time until this Callie arrived. He reckoned that the girl must have really made an impression. He had never seen Arizona in a state like this one - usually, she wasn't too keen on love.

He thought the blonde would explode when the doorbell finally rang. To her, it must have felt like hours when in reality, it was only minutes. The first thing he saw coming through the door was a mop of blonde curls and then the most divine creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"H-hello," he stammered, getting up suddenly feeling conscious about his shabby appearance. He stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm Tommy Robbins - Arizona's older brother."

Arizona rolled her eyes - he always had to rub it in that he had come out of their mother first - as the girl she fancied and her brother shook hands. Her eyes glistened with mischief as she noticed how Tommy was behaving. Nuh-uh, she's mine.

"I'm Callie Torres, very nice to meet you." She flashed him her trademark smile and Arizona just knew she did it to tease him. The otherwise so cool Tommy was now completely flustered.

"You girls sit down and open the sodas, I'll go and get the pizzas," he said, escaping to the kitchen.

As always, Arizona ate her entire pizza and then looked at the others intently until they were finished, hoping to have a piece of theirs. Tommy always ate his entire pizza, even when he felt like he'd explode, just to spite her. Arizona's eyes were fixed on Callie's pepperoni pizza like a cat on a mouse that was just out of her reach. Her eyes were big, her lips pursed together, her tongue taking a peek every now and then.

Of course, Callie noticed this. She could have eaten another two slices, but decided against it. "Phew, I'm stuffed. Anyone want some of this pizza? It's a shame to throw it away."

Arizona grinned. "I'll have it."

Even if Tommy had wanted another slice, he wouldn't have had the chance.

They voted for the movie, Callie of course waiting to hear what Arizona said and then going along with it. They ended up watching Little Miss Sunshine. Tommy wasn't very interested in the movie, but he liked it. What he did find way more intriguing was the behaviour of that insanely hot girl Arizona had brought and his sister.

As the movie went along, he saw them sitting closer and closer. It went with very small steps, but it happened. The second movie was You Got Mail. Callie was watching Arizona more than the movie. They weren't that far apart anymore. It was almost as if they had forgotten his presence. When the movie was over, they were practically on each other's lap. Once they noticed it, they both jumped up and suddenly had some very important business - Arizona went to the kitchen, Callie asked where the toilet was.

When they came back, the girls sat at opposite sides of the couch. They talked about the movie and about other things, until Callie had to go.

"I'll let you out," Arizona said.

Tommy had to bite his tongue not to say 'eager much?' and instead said: "Jeez, she's not a dog, you know..."

"But I do bite," Callie said with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy didn't know what to say to that. Arizona got Callie's coat and handed it to her.

"That was fun," Callie smiled, one foot outside already.

"Yeah, it was. We should do it more often. Maybe you can bring your friends next time, if my dad is okay with it."

"I liked it just being the three of us." Callie paused and had to muster every ounce of self control in her body not to caress Arizona's cheek. "Maybe it'd be even nicer if it were just the two of us?"she flirted

Arizona swallowed. "Yeah, that'd be... great."

"So, I'll pick you up in the morning? Say ten minutes earlier than when I found you this morning?"

Arizona smiled shyly and melted Callie's heart. "Yeah." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll... see you tomorrow."

Both hesitated, as if they were waiting for something to happen. It was dark and silent outside, only the crickets could be heard.

Finally, Callie gave Arizona a kiss on her cheek. "See you."

"See you," Arizona whispered. Callie walked away and Arizona stood watching until she had reached the street and got in her car. Callie waved, Arizona waved back, turned around, closed the door and did a happy Snoopy dance.

When she came back in the living room, she was elated. She started cleaning up, not even knowing she was humming.

"You're so into her," Tommy said.

Arizona smiled widely. "I know," Arizona said the last word in exaggerated way. Boy, life could be great.

Please Review. Pretty please with sugar on top :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Keep em coming. This one is from Callie's POV

I awoke with a start from my sleep having the same nightmare I had for the last two years.....since I lost my mom. Ever since my mother had died in a car accident, I had never been the same. Before I was caring, friendly and wanted to be nice to everyone. But since the day I lost mom I became uncommunicative and closed off putting up walls It was my way of protecting myself, never letting anyone think I was weak.

My thoughts then went to Arizona. When I was with her, I felt like the old Callie who was vulnerable and could feel pain. The first time I had seen the blonde ,my heart had skipped a beat, the way the blonde had moved her body across the room and how those sea blue eyes were filled with so much warmth. The same warmth I had missed everyday for two years. The same warmth my mother had given me whenever she would look my way.

Now my sister and I lived with our father Hector. He loved us to death, but he was never good at showing emotions. Never letting us know how much he cared for us. Dad being an old-fashioned man, I was always afraid of dad finding out about my sexuality. As long as I could remember I had been gay, always finding girls more attractive then guys, but from the fear of dad disowning me I always dated some guys once in awhile to keep up the straight act.

And now Arizona Robbins steps inside my already messed up and emotional confused life, making me feel an unexpected flush of excitement. The last few days I have spent with her have been perfect and I have even lied to my friends to spend time with her. It scares me that she has power over me already and is making me feel things I had cut my heart off from feeling.

Hell no! I thought. I can't let this girl control my emotions. I won't allow myself to show my true feelings. Ive got too much to lose. Even though I like Arizona , heck I may even love her..........I have to break her heart. Because to love her I would have to give her a piece of me and I'm not sure if that piece of me even exists anymore.

I took a deep breath, turned the lights off and sunk into my pillow. "I need you mom" were my last words before drifting of to sleep.

Arizona walked into the gym feeling confused by Callie's behavior. Callie hadn't picked her up for school that morning and when she had seen her at school she had seemed cold and distant. Arizona decided she would focus on the cheerleading tryouts first and then go find out if Callie was okay.

A pretty brunette approached Arizona and introduced herself "Hi, I'm Lexie Grey. I'm the head cheerleader. If you're ready we can have your tryout in five minutes."

Arizona smiled and went to prepare for her routine.

I was sitting with Addie and Mark in the gym, we had mainly come there to make fun of the cheerleaders and it was then that I noticed her. Inspite of myself I decided to stay for her tryout. I was blown away by her gracefulness and skill and it was apparent to everyone there that she was the best person to try-out that day. I saw all the cheerleaders surrounding Arizona congratulating her on making the team. Addie and Mark were hungry so we started to head out of the gym to get lunch.

Arizona spotted Callie with her friends about to leave the gym and she ran towards them. "Hey Callie, I made the team" she yelled before embracing her.

Part of me felt happy and peaceful hugging Arizona but then I remembered my earlier decision and I pushed her away.

Before she could ask me anything Mark cut in with a smirk "So you and McPerky are friends, Torres?"

"No we are not friends Sloan, we are just acquaintances. I gave her a ride once because her car broke down" I shrugged my shoulders.

Ignoring Arizona's hurt expression I continued "You know me, I don't hang with the pom - pom brigade or Disney characters. Now can we go get lunch".Addie and Mark were laughing hard by this time and the three of us left the gym laughing.

I didn't turn back because I couldn't bear to look at Arizona's face which probably reflected hurt and humiliation. I felt horrible but it was something I had to do to protect my heart.

Arizona stumbled over to a near by bench. She was trying hard to not break out sobbing. She still couldn't believe that Callie had made fun of her and refused to acknowledge her.

She couldn't understand what had happened to the girl that she was deeply falling for.

Arizona felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Callie who had come to apologize she quickly turned around but it was Lexie. "Hey are you okay? You seemed upset. I saw you talking to Callie earlier and since them you seem sad so I just wanted to check up on you" Lexie said gently.

"I'm fine. Do you know Callie?" Arizona asked trying to put on a brave face.

"Callie and I were friends in junior high. She was very different earlier but changed completely when her mom died two years ago. Since then she's become cold and indifferent" Lexie explained sadly.

Arizona was shocked and saddened to hear about Callie's mom and her heart went out to Callie despite her behavior earlier. She resolved to find to find the brunette and talk to her at the end of the day.

After looking everywhere for Callie, Arizona finally found her in the music room. "Hey" Arizona said softly.

I was shocked that Arizona was here. I had thought after my behavior earlier she would never want to talk to me. Though a part of me was glad she was here I rudely replied "What are you doing here?"

"I just heard about your mother. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry and that I'm here if you ever needed to talk" Arizona said gently.

I was starting to get annoyed now "I don't need your sympathy Arizona. You can't understand my loss, you probably play happy families everyday so it's easy for you to try and offer support. We are not friends, just understand that .Now please leave me alone"

Arizona stood up with tears in her eyes "I do understand Callie. You atleast had 15 happy years with your mom but I have never even met my mother. My dad refuses to tell me what happened to her. But yeah inspite of that I am happy and perky and a Disney character as you so nicely phrased it and I wanted to support you and be there for you because I care about you. But you obviously don't know the meaning of those words".

I saw Arizona walk off with a sinking heart. At that moment I realized three things – maybe Arizona did understand, maybe she was worth the risk of opening my heart again and I was definitely the douche of the year.

Please Review :) Pretty please with sugar on top. Any suggestions are most welcome


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Keep em coming. This chapter is from Arizona's POV. I am still having a bit of writers block so I apologize if this chapter isnt that good

I entered the house feeling lost and confused. I still couldn't believe how badly Callie had treated me. I wanted to be angry at her and hate her thinking maybe the anger would numb the pain of my broken heart. But as hard as I tried all I could picture were her beautiful eyes and her mesmerizing smile which made my heart race and I knew I could never hate her. Overwhelmed by thoughts of her I sank down on the couch sobbing.

Tommy entered the room and was shocked to see his sister breaking down. He sat down next to her and gently pulled her into his arms "Whats wrong Zony bear? You are scaring me". I broke down further at my normally clueless brother's gentleness and sobbed harder in his arms. Once I had calmed down a bit I told him everything.

In his own irritating older brother way, Tommy actually gave me some very good advice. He told me that instead of moping around and being all broken I had to give some Callie some time to figure things out and wait for her to come to me when she was ready.

I wiped my eyes with a new resolve. I would be what my father taught me to be, a good man in a storm. I would be strong and wait for Callie. I would give her the space and time she needed because she meant the world to me. In the mean time I would focus on school and making some friends. With these positive thoughts I headed to bed for the night.

Over the next two weeks I hardly saw Callie. I missed her terribly and gave her wistful looks the rare times I spotted her. I threw myself into school work and cheerleading practice and made close friends with Lexie Grey as we were quite similar actually........perky and born ramblers.

I was heading to meet Lexie at Harry's a coffees shop close to school after cheerleading practice. As I was heading out from school I spotted Derek Shepherd sitting alone looking sad and forlorn. I walked over to him feeling concerned. "Hey Derek, are you alright" I asked him with a warm smile. "Yeah just having some trouble at home" he mumbled back. "Uh Lexie and I are meeting for coffee at Harry's in 5 minutes. Do you want to join us" I invited him. He accepted with a small smile and we headed over to Harry's.

I was actually having a good time talking to Lexie and Derek, it was good to have friends who I could laugh with for a while and get a break from my constant thoughts of Callie.

Unknown to Arizona, the object of her affection was looking at her constantly from the opposite side of the café. The last two weeks had been hell for Callie, she missed Arizona and wanted to talk to her but didn't know where and how to start. The sight of Arizona having fun with Lexie and Derek made her feel even worse. She was feeling jealous because she knew it should have been her looking into those beautiful blue eyes, making Arizona laugh and being rewarded with the appearance of those adorable dimples.

Addie and Mark noticed their friend's bad mood and decided to talk to her about it.

"Cal we know you are upset. Please let us in" Addie said softly putting her hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Its nothing" Callie said not really wanting to talk about Arizona.

"Shepherd and Grey must be cats or something because with the death glares you have been giving them, they must have died atleast nine times. Now spill Torres" Addie said insistently.

"We know you're interested in one very hot blondie and we just don't want you sitting around pining for something that just ain't gonna happen Torres. You know you need to turn on the Torres charm and find yourself a new hottie" Mark told her in his usual way.

Callie finally cracked "I…I've never felt this way before about any other girl…I … I'm…Shit guys, I fucked it up…I was just so scared. I meet this amazing person and I go and fuck it up. What the fuck is wrong with me? How the hell am I going to make it right?"

"Cal come on, we're sorry. We didn't mean to upset you. It's going to be okay. You'll get over 'll find someone it's okay." Mark said trying to be supportive.

"No it's not okay and I don't want anyone else" Callie said and walked out of the coffee shop.

"We have to help her talk to Arizona" Addie told Mark seriously.

"What can we do?" Mark shrugged

"I have a plan" Addie said with a sly look.

"I'm almost afraid to ask" Mark replied jokingly.

Callie walked into Addie's pool party on Friday evening hoping that an evening with her friends might distract her from her constant thoughts of a certain blonde. The sight that greeted her however took her breath away. She saw Arizona standing in a white tank top and short shorts looking like a blonde angel talking animatedly with Lexie.

Callie immediately went to find Addie "You invited her? Why didn't you tell me" Callie asked her friend with a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"Because you needed help getting your act together know you want her, so go get your girl"Addie told her with an encouraging push.

Callie spotted Arizona standing near the punch and decided to go talk to her. However Callie's ex Rachel and her group of friends reached Arizona first. Callie's blood boiled, she wasn't sure why Rachel would want to talk to Arizona.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I came face to face with Rachel. We had never talked at school so I was confused why she had approached me. "So you are Callie's new toy" she told me with a sneer.

"Excuse me" I asked confused.

"Oh please. I have seen the puppy dog looks you are always giving her. It's quite pathetic actually. She's way out of your league Blondie so don't even try. You'll just embarrass yourself" Rachel taunted me.

I then saw Callie approach looking angrier than I had ever seen her. "Leave her alone Rachel" she snarled and she then pulled me away to a private corner.

"You didn't have to do that" I mumbled.

"Yes I did. Rachel was way out of line" Callie replied strongly.

"Was she? How was this different than what you did? You both humiliated me in front of your friends. Atleast she wasn't someone I trusted, someone I liked" I said not being able to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Arizona I wanted to apologize and try to explain why I did that" Callie said earnestly.

"Callie what do you want ? First you humiliate me and then you defend me. What do you want?" I yelled at her frustrated. I wasn't normally a screamer but her mixed signals were driving me crazy.

"You. I want you Ari" Callie kept it simple because to her, it was that simple. All she really wanted was Arizona.

And slowly, Callie pressed her lips against mine.

Had I just gone to heaven?

I closed my eyes and let the feelings of her lips take over my body. I pulled away from her after a bit, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips back to hers. Our tongues played against each other and I moaned at the way her fingers began a trail against my back.

And there it was, our first kiss, our perfect moment in which nothing else but us mattered.

Please Review :) Pretty please with sugar on top


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : This chapter is from Callie's POV. Next chapter- fun at the beach. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter

And there it was, our first kiss, our perfect moment in which nothing else but us mattered

We broke to breathe.

"Y-y-you're a really good kissy I mean kisser." She stuttered in the most adorable way

"You're a better one." I smiled back.

"Callie…" she said nervously.

"I want to be with you, Ari. End of story." I decided my best bet was to put all my cards out on the table, "I know I have trust and commitment issues, but I know that what I feel for you isn't something I want to let go of."

"Are you sure about this, Callie?"she asked sounding cautious

"Kiss me again and you'll see."

She leaned towards me and I captured her lips between mine.

Yeah, I was more than sure.

A short while after that Arizona and I left the party and I dropped her home. I pulled up to her house and I kissed her on the lips.

I could tell she was nervous. She had every right to be

"Give me a chance Ari. Spend the day with me tomorrow so that we can talk" I said with my puppy dog look knowing she would be unable to resist it.

She nodded shyly in response showing her cute dimples.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 11. Remember to bring a swim suit" I told her excited that she had agreed to spend the day with me.

I drove off after sharing a lingering goodnight kiss feeling happier than I had in weeks.

After such an amazing Friday evening that led into the wee hours of Saturday, both Callie and Arizona were dragging in their respective rooms next morning. Yet despite being tired beyond belief, the memories of sweet romance and giddy feeling of finding love kept each girl smiling a smile that could not possibly be any wider.

Arizona smiled at herself in the mirror and pulled her shirt down a little. After having brushed her hair for the last time, she closed the door of her bedroom behind her. She impatiently looked at her cellphone - only half an hour left until Callie's arrival.

In a way, Arizona still felt nervous about going out with Callie but deep down she knew her feelings for Callie were strong and were worth taking the risk. She wet her lips and walked down the stairs. She entered the kitchen to grab a drink of water and had a major heart attack.

"Daddy!" she said, irritated. "Uh, I hadn't expected you here, shouldn't you be... somewhere?"

Daniel Robbins stopped eating his yoghurt and took his daughter in with raised eyebrows. He clacked his tongue and shook his head, completely aware of how nervous he was making her. He cracked a mischievous smile, looking every inch like his daughter when she was in a teasing mood. "Why would you want me to be gone, Arizona Robbins? Have you got any secrets?"

Arizona blushed. "Uhm... no?" she giggled nervously and cursed herself inwardly.

"And why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?"

He pointed his spoon at her tank top and short shorts. "No,really. Where are you going?"

Arizona started playing with the hem of her shirt, biting her lip and blushing. She brought her hand to her neck and started rubbing it, something she always did when she got nervous. "I... well, Callie and I... we decided to... uhm.....go to the beach" Thankfully at that moment Callie called her saying that she was outside and Arizona managed to escape with a "Bye Daddy".

It was a long drive to the beach Callie wanted to take Arizona to and they spent the first few minutes in amicable silence sharing looks and smiles "So," Arizona said after a few minutes. "Have you ever been in love?"

I looked at Arizona with frowned eyebrows, as if to say that I had no idea where the hell that question came from. I also noticed Arizona mentally kicking herself for her question and I found it cute. I ended up nodding and shaking my head at the same time. Finally, I explained. "Well, I dated some girls, so you could say they were my girlfriends... but I never felt like I'd never want anyone else in my life ever again. They always loved me more than I did them, so I ended up breaking up because I didn't want them to get hurt. Which they of course did at first when I broke up, but it was never really that serious. What about you?"

"Well, I dated a girl back in San Diego, we were 16." Arizona said softly

"Did you break up because you had to move here?" I asked her softly, playing with her fingers.

"Oh no, we broke up a couple of months before I left."

"What was she like?" I asked curious.

"Her name was Joanne and she was great. She was really warm and friendly, open-minded and very helpful. She's the greatest friend you can imagine. But that was it: she was a good friend. I had confused those feelings with romantic feelings. She didn't make my heart flutter" Arizona explained.

" Was she cute?"

Arizona smiled. "Yeah. She had beautiful long, black hair and the most amazing emerald eyes." " So whats your type?"

"Oh, well, nothing special. I've had all kinds of girlfriends." I deadpanned.

"So you basically dated every girl that would have you?" Arizona asked playfully batting her eyelashes. I could feel my heart melt

I laughed. "No. Only the cute ones who aren't batshit crazy. I had one who was completely nuts – Rachel Stevens - man, she was something else. She was so jealous and manipulative, I don't even know how we lasted four months? You had the good fortune of meeting her last night. I'll tell you more about her some other time "

"So," Arizona teased. "You only date cute girls. Are there any cute girls you would like to date these days?"

"Yeah." I tried to be as non-chalant as I could.

Arizona's heart dropped and stopped beating. "Why did I even have to ask her?" she scolded herself and swallowed and looked away."Who?"she squeaked out.

"I'm looking at her right now," I said very softly.

She turned around in surprise and happiness."So you think I'm cute and you'd like to date me?" she asked happily.

"No," I said looking down at my fingers.

I saw the cutest little frown and look of confusion on her face.

I looked at her my eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think you're amazingly beautiful and I would love to date you more than anything in the world."

"Okay, that's settled then," Arizona smiled broadly. "Let's date!"

Finally we reached the beach. Arizona jumped out of the car "Come on slow coach. I'll race you" she giggled and took of running towards the beach.

I rolled my eyes at her and then chased her happily loving the feel of the hot sand under my feet.

Please Review :) Pretty please with sugar on top


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Thanks to all those whose who reviewed. Please keep em coming. This chapter is from Arizona's POV.

As we reached a spot we liked on the beach we put our beach towels and our picnic basket down on the sand.

"It's so damn hot," Callie complained, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Hottest day of the year according to the weather report" I informed her in my usual perky way.

Callie glanced at me spreading out our beach towels with a naughty smile on her face. _'Definitely the hottest…ever!' __she thought to herself._

"Need some help applying sun block, Ari? You are going to need it" Callie smiled her sexy smile that made my knees buckle.

I responded with a low chuckle. "If you don't mind…"

Callie reached into the beach bag for the sun block. "I don't mind one bit."

"Thanks. I burn pretty easily…" I admitted.

"I won't let you," Callie assured me. "I'll be sure to rub in an extra coating and not miss a single spot." she said trying to look innocent.

I smiled at Callie's words and began to remove my clothing. Within a few moments, I unveiled a new blue bikini I had bought months ago and had yet to wear. I was thankful I had it in my closet for the occasion of being at the beach with Callie.

Callie located the sun block and was stunned to see the blonde stripped down to her blue string bikini . Callie's mouth literally dropped open at how stunning the blonde was looking.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat and held up the sun block. "Uh…are you ready for me Ari?"

I couldn't help but form a sly smile on her face witnessing the brunette's flustered reaction. "Are you?" I teased back.

Callie was unable to reply and just nodded her head; beginning to apply the lotion all over my body.

Callie completed her second application process and handed me the bottle. "My turn. Help me out?"

"Of course" I waited for Callie to remove her denim shorts and tank top.

I stared at Callie as she revealed an itsy bitsy teensy weensy red bikini. _"Damn, she's super gorgeous!'_ was all my brain could process.

Callie noticed the blank look on my face and chuckled "Ari…are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." I managed to muster as I felt my face begin to flush. "It's just…so hot." I managed to continue through a parched mouth.

"I know," Callie sighed, as she wiped the perspiration that had formed on her chest. "Your face is already beginning to burn…its all red"

I was scolding myself _'What am I supposed to be doing instead of ogling her? Shit…applying sunscreen!'_

"Let's get some sunscreen on you…" I began to lather Callie's body.

_'What I'd give to watch her workout…' __I continued with my internal verbal diarrhea not realizing I had said it out loud._

"What was that Ari?" Callie asked looking up.

"Huh?" Callie's voice caused me to snap back to reality.

"You were saying something about a workout?" Callie answered, looking intently at me.

"Oh…" I felt my face begin to redden and my mind scrambled to think of a reply. _'Oops! No matter what I come up with…it will be painfully obvious I've been staring at her body!'_

I cleared my throat. "You look like you…um workout," I stammered. "Swimming? Running? Boxing? Just an observation…"

Callie nodded her head as I rambled my explanation. Callie's already wide grin grew even wider with each word I uttered. With a sexy chuckle Callie replied, "I do enjoy working out. And yes, I do swimming and kickboxing. You're very observant."

My heart was racing and I felt my ears pounding with the blood that must have rushed to my face. "I missed a spot on your legs and back" "There!All done." I threw the sun block unto her towel.

"Thanks for bringing me here Cal. Its beautiful" I said wanting to thank her as I was having the best time since I had moved to Miami.

"There's a reason I brought you here Ari. This is my special place. I used to come here with my mom a lot" Callie said with a sad look in her eyes

I was extremely touched that Callie trusted me enough to share her special place with me. I was racking my brains on how to cheer Callie up when I noticed a small carnival at the other end of the beach.

I looked at Callie excitedly "Look Callie a carnival. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Callie tried her best to force a smile. "Yeah…fun." She rubbed her temple and felt a headache coming on from the thought alone.

"Come on" I said excitedly and pulled her up. I dragged her off to the carnival noticing her rolling her eyes at my child like enthusiasm.

We found ourselves playing a water gun balloon game where you use your water gun to shoot a stream of water unto a target to get a balloon to pop first. Callie tried four times in a row but couldn't get a balloon to pop. I noticed that Callie looked upset when she told me "You take a shot Ari. I'll go get us ice-cream"

Callie was standing with two ice-cream cones in her hand staring at the water when she felt warm hands encircle her waist and Arizona's sweet voice whisper in her ear. "What are you doing all by your lonesome?"

Callie turned to face me briefly but looked away from the blue eyes that normally drew her in. "Wallowing in my memories"

I turned Callie's chin so our eyes connected. "What's wrong?"

Callie could no longer hold in what had been brewing inside and the words tumbled out, "Carnival games just brought back childhood memories. I used to come here with my mom and sister and my mom always used to win Aria and I a toy at the water balloon game. The fact that I can't win a damn stuffed animal for my girlfriend more so…" Callie sighed.

_'Did she say girlfriend?' _The corners of my mouth turned upright into a smile. "Did you refer to me as your _girlfriend_?"

"Of course I did" Callie replied in her cocky manner which I find so endearing " I wouldn't make a fool of myself at that water balloon game for just anyone" she chuckled.

"Now come on, I have a balloon to pop" she said leading us back towards the game.

"Callie" I said softly, running my hand soothingly over her back, "You don't have to do this."

Callie smiled at me "One last attempt, Ari?"

I couldn't help but grin at Callie's determination. "Sure Callie"

And with that, Callie focused on the balloon and shot the gun. It pierced the pale blue balloon and popped instantly.

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed excitedly and planted a kiss on my lips.

I could not control the release of a small giggle at watching my girlfriend's reaction. "Happy now?"

Callie glanced at me with the corners of her mouth upturned. "Almost…"

I looked at Callie quizzically.

Callie asked the man behind the carnival game booth, "From which prizes do we select?"

The man used his hand to gesture a group of small stuffed animals. "Any of these."

Callie turned to look at me and wiggled her eyebrows. "What will it be, Ari?"

I wrapped my arm around Callie's waist and examined the selection. "Sponge Bob…Bugs Bunny…Tweety…or Winnie the Pooh."

Callie shrugged her shoulders at the grim selection. "I tried Ari…"

I kissed Callie on the cheek "You succeeded." Then I turned to the man, "Winnie the Pooh please"

I looked at my small stuffed toy and smiled at Callie "He'll remind me of you."

Callie raised her eyebrows at me "How do I resemble Winnie the Pooh"

"Well he's cute and cuddly just like you" I giggled.

Callie looked totally shocked and affronted "I am Callie Torres. I am a cool rockstar. I am not cute and cuddly"

"Yes you are" I said sticking my tongue out and playfully poking Callie in the stomach. Then I took off running and squealing, as she playfully chased after me.

Once she finally caught me we shared a kiss so hot that it scorched the already hot Florida sand.

PLEASE REVIEW :) Pretty Please With Sugar On Top


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. This one is from Callie's POV.

Arizona was still on cloud nine when she entered her house after her beach date with Callie. She practically skipped into the kitchen to drink something.

"Zony Bear"

She jumped up "Yikes!" She screamed at who appeared to be her brother. "What the hell are you doing in the kitchen sneaking around? You scared me!"

Tommy grinned at her.

"Did you honestly think that I had it in me to wait until tomorrow morning to hear all about your date with Callie?" he replied.

"You are such a girl" she rolled her eyes at her brother.

She sighed. On one hand she wanted to tell him everything and let it out, but on the other hand, she wanted to be alone with these new, splendid feelings.

She sat down and told him everything about the special day she spent with Callie. Tommy couldn't stop laughing for a very long time when his sister told him about the water balloon game.

They talked until they could barely keep their eyes open and went to bed. Arizona felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had just got back from a date with the most beautiful girl she had ever known both in mind and body. She couldn't wait to see her again.

In the Torres residence, I was lying in bed with an incredibly gigantic smile on my face. For the first time in weeks I had slept without any nightmares of my mom's accident. I had been dreaming the sweetest dreams involving a beautiful beach and an adorable blonde. Now in a half awake state, I had a reel of our date's highlights playing in my mind. The phone rang and I let out a sigh at the distraction from my thoughts.

"Ari?" I meant to say 'hello' and I hadn't realized I spoke the name of the girl consuming my every thought.

It did not take long for me to realize my mistake as I listened to the response. "Ari? It's Addie you fool !" Addie huffed. "Are you still half asleep, Torres?"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and greeted her grumpily in that Seinfeld greeting Newman kind of way. "Hello, Addie."

"Well good morning, sunshine!"

"Not so loud," I complained.

Addie whispered back, "Oh…I gotcha. Do you have blondie sleeping next to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jesus are you on crack or something!You don't even remember sleeping with her!"

"I don't remember sleeping with her because I haven't, you ass." I retorted irritated.

"What?" Addie asked shocked. "I thought you and Blondie spent the day together yesterday."

"We did."

"And you didn't sleep with her? What the hell did you do…hold hands and call it a night? You must be losing your touch, Torres" Addie sounded disappointed.

"For your nosey information, we kissed. Now stop bugging me" I snapped.

"Ok grumpy pants. Meet us at Harry's in two hours and then we want details" Addie said sounding as excited as if a pair of Jimmy Choo's were on sale.

Before I could say 'goodbye' the call had ended. Just as I was placing the phone back on its charger, it rang again.

I shook my head knowing Addie had not completed her date interrogation."You never give up, do you?"

There was a short pause before the response came. "Do you want me to?"

My eyes opened wide when I realized it was Arizona. "Oh my God Ari ! I apologize!"

Arizona let out a soft laugh. "I guess you were expecting someone else?"

"Yes…I mean no…" I was caught completely off guard. "I thought you called earlier but it turned out to be Addie. Anyway…we just ended the call…but I suspected it was her calling again…"

Arizona smiled hearing Callie stammering. She normally saw Callie cocky and in complete control and thought it was adorable to see this flustered side. "Sleep well?"

I smiled into the phone "Very" "Anyway I wanted to ask if you had plans today…"

"Anything that allows me to spend time with you, then yes!" Arizona answered enthusiastically.

I smiled into the phone "How about you come over to my place at six for dinner? My dad and sis are going to be out till tomorrow night. We could hang out and watch movies and stuff"

"That sounds super Cal. What would you like me to bring?"

"Nothing at all," I answered. "Just bring your beautiful self, Ari" I could picture Ari blushing at the other end and I smiled.

"Can't wait." Arizona replied honestly, knowing she'd be counting down the minutes until she was reunited with Callie…to cuddle and to be held in her arms…

"Neither can I. See you soon." I grinned.

Each girl had the most lopsided smile on their face and could not wait for the evening that awaited them…

I hung up the phone and uncharacteristically jumped out of bed with a spring in each step to the bathroom.'Another date with Ari!' My energy level suddenly shot up dramatically and I needed to get out of the house. I wanted to be distracted so that my excited nerves would survive until six o' clock.

I got ready and headed to Harry's to meet Addie and Mark. I sauntered into Harry's and smiled as I saw Addie talking to Mark in her usual animated way.

"Good morning, losers!" I greeted them, taking a seat at the table.

"Addie was filling me in on your date with Blondie" Mark informed me.

"Ah yes, gossip girl strikes again," I rolled my eyes at Addie.

"And so the bottom line is…" Addie continued her summary of my date, "Is they didn't do the deed." Addie said with her head shaking in disbelief.

"Jesus Addie" I huffed. "Anyway I have a date with Ari tonight" I informed them happily.

"Ari who? What? Another girl?" Mark quizzed.

"Ari as in Arizona," I rolled my eyes. "I do have the capacity to date one girl"

" Same girl two nights in a row, Torres?" Mark asked checking my forehead as if to check if I was sick or something.

"Don't make me dump hot coffee on you" I scolded him. "Well, I just stopped in to see you guys. Now I'm off to prepare for tonight." I stood up from the table.

Addie's face softened and she whispered to me in an unusually serious tone. "Torres, we were just teasing. You've obviously found something good with Arizona…and I'm really happy for you, Torres"

Addie's words took me by surprise. "Thanks Addie." I wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Addie was suddenly uncomfortable having many people witness the private moment and cleared her throat. "Okay Cal…just because Blondie hasn't given it up doesn't mean you can feel me up!"

I laughed as I removed my arms from around Addie and gave my friends a wave goodbye.

I reached home and began to slightly panic thinking I only had a mere 4 hours to prepare for my dinner with Arizona.

The hours flew by with Callie and Arizona accomplishing their respective tasks. They were in opposite ends of Miami but were thinking of one another. They also shared a similar ridiculous smile that just would not stop. The excitement of their upcoming evening together caused a mix of nervousness and euphoria…

Five minutes to six o'clock, the doorbell sounded at the Torres residence.

I quickly took the chicken piccata and fresh bread out of the oven and set them on the dining table. I tossed the oven mitts on the kitchen counter and happily made my way to the door. I had been impatiently waiting all day to see Arizona again and now the moment had arrived.

I opened the door to find an absolutely gorgeous Arizona standing before me with that dazzling smile that caused my heart to skip a beat. She looked stunning in a baby blue shirt and skinny jeans "Hi Ari…" I grinned

Arizona was equally pleased with the stunning view of Callie in a low cut, emerald green blouse and black jeans that clung tightly to her curves. I greeted Arizona with a quick kiss and led her inside.

She seemed to be in awe of the huge house "Wow this place is stunning Cal."

"Its alright" I shrugged. "Not as stunning as you" I flirted.

Arizona simply replied with a smile as her cheeks began to warm.

"Have I mentioned how absolutely adorable that blush is?" I gently ran my finger along her soft cheek.

Naturally, Callie's comment caused Arizona's cheeks to flush a darker shade. Arizona was so wrapped up in the moment of being close to Callie. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of how her finger was delicately tracing down her cheek and absorbed by the intensity of those dark eyes gazing into hers.

Before Arizona realized it, she spoke the thoughts that were only meant for her, "Have I mentioned that you look insanely hot?"

Arizona's comment caught me off guard and rendered me temporarily speechless.

"What's the matter…cat got your tongue?" Arizona teased pleased at having turned the tables.

"Um...dinner is all set. Shall we? " I responded impressed by Arizona teasing me back.

Arizona nodded and I took her by the hand to lead her to the dining table. The setting was complete with the Italian bread with an olive oil dip, side salads and the chicken piccata.

Arizona looked me stunned "Wow Callie, I cant believe you made all this"

"I have many hidden talents" I winked at her.

I sat down across from Arizona and offered her the bread basket. "Did you have a busy Sunday?" she asked me.

"It turned out to be jam packed, actually." I replied with a smile.

"What were you up to?"

"I stopped off at Harry's and met up with the guys. You remember, Addie and Mark?" I asked a bit nervously remembering the first instance when Arizona had met Addie and Mark

"Yes." She said with a sweet smile trying to reassure me that it was forgiven and forgotten. "They seem like fun"

"They are" I nodded. "Just a pain in my ass, at times." I laughed. "They want you to hang out with us sometime"

"Really?"Arizona was flattered that Callie had obviously been talking about her causing her friends to take an interest.

"They just want to get to know you." I smiled.

"I'd love to get to know your friends."

I smiled knowing Arizona wanted to become acquainted with my closest friends.

"More than that I want to know everything about you, Callie" she smiled .

"As long as I get to know everything about you too" I said with a laugh.

"What is it you'd like to know?" she asked

"Whatever you'd like to share," I answered honestly.

"Okay…let's see…" Arizona appeared deep in thought as she took a sip of her soda. "I have always been into cheer leading since I was a little girl."

I giggled picturing the image of a baby Arizona jumping around with pom-poms.

We shared other small things about each other during dinner enjoying getting to know each other better.

After dinner we decided to move to the couch with our ice-cream and watch a movie. I was touched by the fact that although Arizona hated horror movies she agreed to watch one because I wanted to.

We sat down on the couch and got comfortable. We were in close proximity but there was still space between us.

"So…" Arizona became lost in the brunette's chocolate brown eyes and for the first time was unsure what to talk about. "So…comfy couch." Arizona patted the couch for effect.

I let out a small laugh at her adorable dorkiness and put in the movie and also brought us a blanket in case it got cold.

As the movie went on I could feel Arizona shiver with fear. I pulled her closer to me and snuggled her into my arms. I could feel the warm body that had seemingly melted against my own, snuggled so close that I couldn't tell where her body ended and mine began. Her head was resting on my chest, and I could see her long, delicate eyelashes curling up towards me.

My body seemed to be acting on its own volition. I deftly shifted Arizona onto her back and found myself above her, one arm holding myself up, one arm finding its way to the side of Arizona's face. I gazed down at her, and in that moment I felt like I had never seen anything so innocent. Her milky complexion, her perfectly shaped lips, her slender nose and her heart stopping dimples.

I used my free hand and started to trace Arizona's face. I ran my thumb across the perfect, still lips, stopping at the corner and pulling down softly. Then the same thumb swept across an arched eyebrow. As a lazy yet intentioned fingertip dragged along the bridge of her nose, Arizona's eyes opened. Not a word was uttered, not a body part on either girl was moved. They stayed locked in the moment, with the only detectable movement being the silent flutter of eyelashes and slowly traveling eyes as each girl drank in the other.

"Please don't stop," Arizona said, almost in a whisper.

All I could do in reply was smile. I was now slightly higher than Arizona, hovering above her beautiful face. I then turned my face to the side, so that my lips were now sideways of Arizona's mouth. I then lowered my mouth to Arizona's and began kissing her slowly, closed mouthed. I kissed the top of her mouth, the corner, and then kissed my way down the expanse of the full mouth, finishing at the bottom, the other corner, and I felt Arizona purr into my lips. The slight release of air almost tickling my own mouth. I slowly, dragged my flattened tongue all the way up Arizona's lips. Not once but several times. With each pass Arizona whimpered which only fueled my desires even more.

"That…feels…incredible…" Arizona managed to squeak out. Both girls were whimpering and Arizona's legs had begun shifting on the couch. Despite her inexperience regarding sex she felt safe with Callie and knew that Callie would never hurt her.

Once Arizona's sweet lips found mine again, we became completely engrossed in the moment. A frenzied dance began as lips, mouths, tongues, hands and bodies merged and continued to eagerly explore each other. My lips moved down to her neck and collar bone and I gently removed her shirt and started to place kisses across her chest. I sensed her movements becoming nervous and tentative and I realized she wasn't ready. I was incredibly aroused but I wanted Arizona to feel comfortable and set the pace in our relationship.

I pulled back and grinned at her "I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms"

Arizona's heart melted and she found herself falling more in love with Callie. She realized that Callie had recognized her nervousness and inexperience and instead of asking Arizona about it and embarrassing her she had backed off and covered the situation with a cute comment like that.

Arizona nodded and put on her shirt. She then once again snuggled close to me and we fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and we both had sweet dreams that night.

PLEASE REVIEW :) Pretty please with sugar on top.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I Turn To You  
Author: gatorgirl2009  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: AU Calzone love story set in high school. Slightly based on Grease  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Arizona's POV. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys rock

It had been a month since the dinner at Callie's house and the two girls had never been happier in their lives. Everyone at school had gotten used to and accepted the sight of the cool, rockstar chick walking hand in hand with the cute, perky cheerleader.

I was alone in the locker room after early morning cheerleading practice getting ready for class when I felt someone come from behind me and yell "Boo"

I was taken aback."Jesus Callie .You scared me!"

I then pretended to look hurt "And what kind of greeting is that for your girlfriend?"

Callie smiled sheepishly and gave her gorgeous blonde the once over scan. Then she pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered seductively into Arizona's ear. "You look absolutely amazing Ari. I have never seen anyone look so sexy in a cheerleading outfit"

I pulled away slightly and gazed into Callie's chocolate brown eyes and returned the smile. "That's a little better…."

Callie arched her eyebrow. "Only a little?" Callie leaned in and gently pressed her soft lips to mine. I instantly moaned at the contact and parted my lips to receive Callie's highly skilled tongue.

Soon I found myself pressed up against my metal locker and in desperate need of Callie Torres. I pulled her tightly to my body, trying to ease the flames of desire burning inside and hoping that uniting our clothed bodies together would help ease the tension. Callie's tongue danced a sensual dance in my mouth and her hands roamed freely over my body.

The close contact emitted an incredible amount of heat and caused electricity to spark between us. I heard Callie release a barely audible whimper and the sound drove me insane. I did not realize that I had opened my stance to receive pressure from Callie's thigh against my throbbing center. "Mmmm…Callie…" I moaned.

Callie knew she was going to lose whatever little self control she was gripping unto if she did not pull back. Reluctantly, she swirled her warm tongue against Arizona's and pressed her body into the blonde's one last time before breaking away to recover.

I was left with my head titled back against the locker, eyes closed and attempted to regain normalcy of my breathing. I opened my eyes to find Callie with a sly smile on her face, staring at me. "Why…are you…smiling…like that?" I managed to speak with ragged breaths.

Callie grinned wider. "Did you like that greeting better, Ari?"

I playfully swatted Callie's arm. "You're cocky and mean!"

Callie pulled me closer to her. "How am I mean?"

"Getting me all hot and bothered like that!" I pouted and shook my head in disapproval.

Just then the bell for first period rang

"Hurry up, Ari" Callie urged, pulling me by the hand towards the classroom. "We're going to be late!"

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't pulled that stunt on me right now," I griped playfully, allowing my girlfriend to lead me along.

"I don't remember you complaining when I was doing it, so why are you complaining now?" Callie inquired without glancing back.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just pointing out the fact, that is all," I chuckled, following the the brunette .

"Uh uh," Callie scoffed, looking back at Arizona just to roll her eyes at the blonde.

"Don't forget we are going bowling with Mark and Addie after school today. We all finally get to hang out together" Callie reminded me.

"Can I bring Lexie"I batted my eyelashes at her knowing she couldn't resist them.

"Sure" she chuckled.

That evening the moment of truth finally arrived and both girls were nervous. Callie hoped her friends would welcome Arizona into their hearts as she already had.

"Thank you for doing this," Callie squeezed my hand as we were walking into the bowling alley.

"Holding your hand?" I teased, squeezing the brunette's hand back.

"Coming to meet the gang…" Callie began saying

Before she could finish I interrupted her "I want to know all about you, Callie. And getting to know those you hold dear to your heart is part of that." I smiled.

We walked hand in hand to the spot where the gang was already waiting. As we made our way closer, we saw Mark and Lexie laughing about something Addie was telling them with her hands moving animatedly.

"Hello losers," Callie greeted her friends with a smile

"Torres" Addie greeted Callie with her trademark devilish smile.

Callie smirked at her friend in return and then turned to Arizona "You remember Alddie?"

I extended my hand warmly "Of course. Nice to see you again, Addie."

Addie smiled warmly in return and she shook my hand. "Likewise. It really is so nice of you to join us…that way we don't have to listen to Torres gush about you nonstop."

Callie squinted her eyes and shot Addie a look of death, causing me to let out a soft laugh.

Callie cleared her throat "Moving on, this is Mark"

Mark came forward quickly and grabbed hold of my hand with a wink and a flirty smile " Hey, Arizona."

I smiled back "Hi, Mark" wondering why he was still holding on to my hand

"Okay Sloan…you can let go anytime." Callie rolled her eyes at Mark.

Callie protectively put her arm around me. "Now that we all know each other…why don't we get some bowling shoes and a cold drink?"

Addie shot me a meaningful look before saying "You guys go bowl. I'll hang around here for a while"

I got the hint and added "I'll stay with Addie. We'll catch up with you guys in a bit"

The others nodded and Callie, Mark and Lexie walked off to get bowling shoes while I sat down next to Addie.

"So what is it about Callie?" she asked me

I glanced at Addie "What do you mean?"

"What attracts you to Torres? Surely it's not that cocky, smart ass personality!"

I laughed at Addie's words "I did catch a glimpse of that personality the first day we met….but Callie's just…." My mind began to race with the endless list of what I adored about Callie Torres and I became lost in private thought.

"Just what?" Addie asked impatiently.

Addie's voice caused me to return to reality. "She's just so incredibly beautiful…not just physically, but her heart as well."

I gave Addie a wistful look and continued with a smile. "And I love how we have clicked from the start…we get each other. I feel like I've known her forever…even though it's been such a short time." I smiled wider. "She makes my heart race like no other…and I find myself smiling this lunatic looking smile I never even knew I had…Callie's just so…"

Addie held her hand up. "Okay, stop right there! First, that lunatic smile you're sporting reminds me of Jack Nicholson and frankly it's creeping me out! Next, enough gushing about Torres before I become ill." She covered her mouth as if to stop the gagging for effect.

I laughed. "Hey, you asked!"

"Yeah…but I didn't know it was going to turn into the Chronicles of Callie Torres!" Addie teased.

"I have to say one last thing about her," I urged.

"Fine…one…last…thing!" Addie said each word with a joking groan.

"Another thing I adore about Callie…is her love for you and Mark. I love that you guys have such a strong bond and a loyal friendship" I said softly.

I noticed Addie had an unusually serious expression on her face "The main reason I wanted to talk to you was to to thank you. You have brought the old Callie Torres back, the girl who had disappeared since her mom's death but thanks to you she's back. Thanks for giving me my best friend back"

Addie immediately looked uncomfortable with this display of emotion and cracked a joke to lighten the mood.

Callie and the others had finished with their game and Callie was intently watching Addie and Arizona talking "I wonder what the hell Addie is babbling about!" she thought to herself

Addie said something causing Arizona to laugh and Callie loved watching the blonde toss her head back in laughter. Callie loved Arizona's infectious laugh. Callie continued to watch Arizona

Mark and Lexie noticed the brunette's expression.

"You've got it bad, Torres." Mark held out another ice cold bottle of soda to her.

"You have no idea." Callie accepted the chilled beverage.

"Think those two are okay over there?" Callie asked with concern.

"Arizona's really nice…I don't think she will try to kill Addie just yet." Lexie replied jokingly.

The three friends shared a wholehearted laugh.

Callie grinned at Mark and Lexie "I think it's about time to go rescue my girl."

Callie, Mark and Lexie made their way to join Arizona and Addison.

"Uh oh," Addie whispered in my ear, "Torres is coming which means the party's over."

I let out a small laugh and turned to face Callie and the others who were fast approaching.

Callie walked right up to me and gave me a wink. "Did Addie behave herself?"

Addie pretended to be insulted "Excuse me?"

"Well…she told me lots of interesting things about you Callie" I couldn't help but tease her and I burst out laughing at the expression on Callie's face.

After the bowling alley we headed to my house for a sleep over as my dad was out of town till tomorrow morning. We ordered pizza and sat down to watch a movie marathon. Lexie and Addie had already passed out by the end of the first movie but Callie and I were still awake cuddled together on the couch sharing a blanket.

I found I couldn't stop staring at Callie. She brought out this passionate side in me that I had no idea was there. She smiled when she saw me staring at her. I immediately pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was long and deep, our bodies pulsing against each other.

"Wow, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Callie asked obviously surprised that I had taken the initiative.

In reply I pulled her body closer and we lay there, for a long moment, our noses pressed against each other, our bodies pressing at almost every erotic point. I then got up and held my hand out to her "Want to see my room"

She nodded and took my hand and let me lead the way.

As soon as we reached my room we fell on the bed kissing. The taste of her mouth made my entire body crave for more and more contact. It didn't take long for the kiss to become deeper. Both sets of hands had become frisky—hers had found their way under my shirt, running her fingers against my sides, and mine had found their way to her ass. Both our shirts were off at this point and slowly, her hands moved towards my breasts.

I moaned softly, "Callie…"

"Do you want me to stop?" she looked deep into my eyes

"No…don't…" I whispered "I trust you........I want this"

Everything was moving so fast, but I didn't want it to stop. It felt so natural to be with her—to feel her body against me, to feel her hands all over me. It just felt right.

My words gave her the reassurance she needed and we started to unbutton each others jeans and pull them off.

And, as my inhibitions went flying out of the window, I could hear the car that my dad drove pull into the driveway.

"Damn it's my dad" I said in a panic.

We both scrambled to fix ourselves, using each other to judge whether we looked presentable. I kissed her once more as we dragged ourselves out of my room to meet my dad.

He noticed me as soon as he entered the house,

"Hey, dad! I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Callie"

PLEASE REVIEW Pretty please with sugar on top


	10. Chapter 10

Title: I Turn To You  
Author: gatorgirl2009  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: AU Calzone love story set in high school. Slightly based on Grease  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Callie's POV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

"Hi Dad! I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Callie."

I watched her father run his eyes over me. Disturbed wasn't even the word to use for what I was feeling here.

"So you're Callie." He said shaking my hand "Arizona talks a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you"

I was pleasantly surprised to see him acting friendly "The pleasure is mine Sir and Arizona has told me a lot about you as well."

"I invited Callie and a couple of our other friends for a sleep over" Arizona explained to her father.

"That's nice. Callie you must come over for dinner sometime. It would be nice to know you better" Her dad smiled.

"Thanks for the invite Sir. It would be my pleasure."

"Goodnight girls. You should get some sleep" He kissed Arizona on the cheek and turned to walk to his room

"Nice meeting you Sir" I said with a smile.

Arizona and I walked to the living room and lay down next to the sleeping Lexie and Addison in our sleeping bags.

I noticed her smiling at me

.

"You know, I was more than ready for what happened in my room, just now. I wanted to make sure you know that. It was not too fast for me, ok?" she said blushing slightly.

"I know. It felt natural." I smiled back at her. "So come over tomorrow evening. We'll play Wii or something"

"I would love to but I have cheerleading practice" she answered looking extremely disappointed.

I smiled at her pouting face and kissed the tip of her nose "Its ok Ari. We'll take a rain check on that" I mumbled before we both fell asleep.

The next evening I was sitting in my room with my guitar looking forward to practicing my music as I was not seeing Arizona this evening. Addie and Mark had invited me for a movie but I had preferred to stay home to work on my music. I started playing the riffs of my favorite song and got completely lost in the beauty of music.

On the other side of town Arizona was bouncing up and down like the energizer bunny during cheerleading practice.

Lexie was very amusedly watching her "What's up Arizona? Cheerleaders are supposed to be perky and bouncy but you are over doing it a tad. You are acting like you are on crack" she teased.

Arizona grinned in response "I am just excited. I am going to pick up Callie's favorite movie and take out and head over to her house to surprise her. I plan to be at her house in an hour or so".

Unknown to Arizona and Lexie Rachel was eavesdropping on their conversation. She gave an evil smile and thought to herself "Finally I have the chance to end Callie and Arizona once for all" She slunk out of cheerleading practice and headed to her car realizing she didn't have much time to put her plan into action.

I was completely absorbed in my music and starting to practice my fourth song when I was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. I remembered that I was alone at home so I went to open the door feeling annoyed at being taken away from my music.

I opened the door to find the last person I ever wanted to see standing there

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I asked with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Can I come in? I wanted to talk" she asked shivering and its then that I realized it was pouring outside and her clothes were drenched.

"Uh ok. Why don't you change your clothes first" I let her in and led her to my bathroom.

Five minutes later she came out wearing my bathrobe and I raised my eyebrows a bit. She noticed my expression and she explained "It was the only thing hanging in there" trying to sound innocent.

"I repeat my earlier question Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while and I thought I'll look you up…to see how you're doing. How are you, Callie?"

"Well, it's a little late to ask that. You betrayed me and now you want to know how am I doing? You've got to be kidding me. I want you to leave…now," I was beyond furious. I was finally happy and I didn't need my ex-girlfriend showing up and bringing back bad memories.

Rachel didn't seem to be concerned by my anger as she asked curiously, "So how are things with your new barbie?"

"My life is no longer your business, Rachel. Is there something that you want?"

"Well, I just wanted you to open your eyes. Arizona is so bland and boring,she does nothing for you…"

"You actually think that?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "You are obviously even more deluded than I thought you were"

"Look I realize I was so stupid, Callie. I'm really, really sorry. I had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect life and I threw it all away only to realize that you are all I want and need. Could you ever forgive me, Callie? I want you back, baby."

"Don't call me baby. You lost the privilege when you lied to me and cheated on me when I was still fragile after losing my mom. I have a girlfriend who is beautiful, sexy, kind, and trustworthy. She's the only one who gets to call me baby and who is with me in spite of all my faults and imperfections." "Now…if you have nothing else to say, please leave. I'm very busy and frankly, I don't ever want to see you again."

Rachel was stunned into silence as she waited for Callie to change her mind or to say something else. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and tried again

"Callie, you are absolutely right. I was a heartless bitch but I will try my hardest to change. Just give me one more chance"

"Rachel, you don't know when to stop, do you? Your charms are not working on me so please, stay away from me," I replied and turned to walk away.

Rachel grabbed my arm and turned me around and before I could say anything her lips were on mine. I was so shocked that I let her kiss me for a moment before realizing what was happening and I started to push her away. I heard a gasp of horror and the sound of something clattering to the floor.

I pushed Rachel away and turned around to see Arizona standing at the entrance to my room with a look of horror on her face and the DVD that she had been holding had fallen on the ground. She had tears streaming down her face and she left quickly without saying a word.

I recovered from my daze and walked with purpose in the direction Arizona had gone. I heard a sob from the downstairs bathroom and walked up to the door.

"Ari, can I come in?"

No response.

I tried the door ..locked.

"Ari, please open the door?'

No response.

"Ari, what you saw is not what you think it is. I can explain"

No response.

"Come on Ari, we can fix this. Please come out."

"Ari, please…"

"Callie, …I'll be out in a few minutes…just wait in the kitchen…okay?"

"Okay Ari"

No response.

I walked into the kitchen, sat at the kitchen table, buried my head in my hands and let the tears fall.

After five minutes Arizona entered the kitchen "Hi,…um I don't know what came over me…hormones I guess I'm a bit PMS…"

She walked to the counter and started opening the take out bags.

I sat dumbfounded. I looked at Arizona with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ari, please turn around? We need to talk"

She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "Well, Callie, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Ari , I can explain"

"Oh really Callie. What can you explain? That the evening I wasn't supposed to be here I find you in a lip lock with your ex who is wearing nothing but your bath robe. Can you deny any of this? I maybe inexperienced but I'm not stupid"

"Look Ari, just hear me out. She came here to talk and suddenly kissed me. I was taken by surprise and I did push her away. The only person I care about is you"

"Look Callie, just stop okay. I can't deal with anything right now. I can't believe I thought you were falling for me, I guess I was just another game to you huh" she told me her eyes full of hurt and sense of betrayal.

"Ari, please don't do this."

"Don't do what Callie? Be realistic. Be honest. Callie…please, just let me leave."

With tears running down her cheeks Arizona grabbed her keys off the counter, strode toward the door and left.

I stood there feeling numb until I was interrupted by Rachel "Callie, are you ok?"

I turned around feeling angrier than I ever had in my whole life "Shut up. I want to kill you right now but that would involve touching you which is something I never want to do. Just get the hell out"

After slamming the door in her face the enormity of what had happened hit me and I collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

PLEASE REVIEW :) Pretty please with sugar on top


	11. Chapter 11

Title: I Turn To You  
Author: gatorgirl2009  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: AU Calzone love story set in high school. Slightly based on Grease  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Arizona's POV. Next chapter fun at prom and Rachel gets her due. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Love you guys

I tossed and turned in my bed. It was two in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Callie, Callie, and Callie. My thoughts were consumed by the kiss I had seen between Callie and Rachel. I groaned as I rolled over, I stared at the ceiling, seeing Callie's face in the shadows above. I tried to close my eyes, but Callie was still there. I was broken out of my thoughts by the footsteps of my dad. I found it incredibly endearing that my tough military dad always checked in on me every night.

Daniel Robbins had noticed his daughter had been a little pre occupied since she arrived home. He knew there was something wrong and he intended to find out what was up with his little girl.

"Zony bear you ok?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at my father. I wanted to confide in him but I was scared that if I told him about her, he'd be disappointed by the fact that I was in love with a girl.

"I need to tell you something" Daniel could tell it was something serious by the tone of his daughter's voice. She always used a deep tone when she needed to say something important "But I'm scared that you're going to be disappointed by me".

"What is it sweetheart"

"I'm confused about my feelings for someone" Daniel nodded understandingly "Whenever I'm near them I feel like I'm going to explode, we have this really deep connection and its scaring me to death but the problem is I don't know if they feel the same" Daniel looked at his daughter. He had never seen his daughter so worked up about someone before "I just don't know what to do" Dad sat down next to me and put a supportive arm around me.

"Its Callie isn't it?" He asked with a gentle smile. "I have noticed the look on your face when you talk about her and the way you look at her" he added explaining how he knew.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart" Dad enveloped me in an embrace. I welcomed it with open arms "But why did you run from her if you feel this strongly for her?" I leave the embrace again and shrug and explain what I saw at Callie's house between her and Rachel.

"I think you should give her a chance to explain when you feel ready. You should give the people you love a chance and remember I'll always love you no matter who you love because it's who you are" I felt so relieved to hear those words. It felt like a warm blanket was enveloping me and protecting me.

"Thanks for accepting me for who I am daddy" Dad smiled proudly. He pulled away from me and touched my face delicately "I love you daddy"

"I love you too sweetheart"

I smiled at my father and with him stroking my hair I finally fell asleep.

Callie was completely devastated. It had been two days since Arizona had walked out of her house and since then Arizona had been ignoring her at school and wouldn't answer any of her calls.

Sometime later Callie was startled to hear pounding on the patio doors.

"Oh God, please. Not now" she thought to herself

Callie could hear Addie screaming " Torres open up. I know you're in there. What's going on?"

Callie summoned all her strength and made it to the patio doors and opened it just a crack and spoke as calmly as she could. "Addie please go away…I'll call you tomorrow. Please…"

Addie looked at her friend and couldn't believe what she saw. Callie was shaking and her face was nearly distorted with pain. With that thought she grabbed the door and jerked it open."Like hell I'm leaving. What the fuck happened to you?"

Addie led Callie to the couch and held her and stroked her until her sobs settled and her breaths evened out and then finally Callie told her about the misunderstanding that had occurred between her and Arizona because of Rachel.

"Callie, are you okay?…the nerve of that bitch to just show up after what she did to you. I so want to kick her ass, throw her out and then kick her ass again. Whatever she had to offer I'm glad you said no…you did say no? Callie… Callie? You kicked her ass and threw her out, right?" Addie was furious.

Callie slowly smiled, "Of course I threw her out but I leave the ass kicking to you."

Addie let out a sigh, "Whew…was it weird to talk to her after all that happened?"

"I used to imagine this day and what I wanted to say…you know what I was afraid of the most?" Addie shook her head and Callie sighed, "That I'd realize that I still care for her and would forgive her anything."

Addie looked shocked, "You still don't have feelings for her, do you? Because that would be bad…really bad."

Addie was panicking now and Callie grinned at her friend, "I don't have any feelings for Rachel. When I was talking to her all I thought about was Arizona and how much I missed her smile and her being there…the Rachel chapter is closed and I have no desire to ever read or finish that book The truth is…I have found this special someone in Arizona. She makes me laugh, she makes me happy and I just want to be with her. It's as simple as that."

"Glad to hear it…anyway, what is the plan to win back Arizona?" Addie asked curiously.

"I don't know……she's not talking to me and won't answer any of my phone calls" Callie said sadly.

"Okay……..lets start by sending her favorite flowers and candy or a stuffed toy" Addie said excitedly.

"I don't think so……it's unfair to expect Ari to come around just because I sent her flowers" Callie protested.

"Yeah but it'll soften her up a bit and give us some more time to figure out a game plan"

Callie sighed and nodded. She was willing to try everything to get Arizona back.

The next day Callie went to school early. She had convinced Mark to hotwire Arizona's locker so that he could open it and put Callie's gifts in it. She knew the gifts weren't going to fix everything but they were worth it if they made Arizona smile even for just a minute.

As I opened my locker to take out my books for class I noticed the flowers and the stuffed toy. I immediately knew who they were from and I couldn't help but smile. I was touched that Callie had remembered that lilies were my favorite flowers and Winnie-the-pooh brought back all the wonderful memories of our first date. But I couldn't accept these…..I was still feeling hurt and confused and I didn't want Callie to think that this was enough to fix things so I left the gifts next to Callie's locker.

It had been three days since Callie had found that Arizona had not accepted the gifts. Initially she was a little hurt and disappointed that Arizona didn't accept them but later it just urged her on to try harder. Today she was going to wait for Arizona at cheerleading practice and was determined to finally talk to her.

As I was leaving cheerleading practice I saw Callie walking towards me. Inspite of everything I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw her. As she reached me I noticed she had a box in her hand.

"This is for you" she said with a hopeful smile. "Please just open it"

I opened it and my heart almost melted into a pile of goo. She had baked me my favorite chocolate cake with the words "I'm sorry" written in yellow icing.

"Callie this is incredibly sweet but you are not being fair" I said almost in tears. "You are doing all these things for me that make me want to forget what I saw in your room that day but I cant……..not yet" I trailed off my voice breaking.

"Its okay Ari ….I am sometimes not the best at expressing what I am feeling so I wrote it down" she said handing me a book with a letter taped to it. "Just promise me you'll read this and hopefully give me a chance to explain" she requested before walking away.

As soon as I got home I sat down on the couch to read the letter.

_Dear Ari_

_When you and I first met, the attraction was instant, overwhelming, uncontrollable. I remember feeling powerless to the incredible pull I felt towards you. I know we are only 17 and people say that's too young to understand love or to be in love but as we spent time together, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your strength, your independence, your kindness, your heart, your sense of humor, both your gentle and your playful side, your love of life...and of course, your adorableness. I fell in love with how you loved me and fixed me. I fell in love with how I felt just by being around you. I fell in love with myself, because with you beside me, I could finally be the person I always wanted to be, but could never quite achieve on my own._

_Oh Ari...I fell in love with so many things...the way you talk with your hands...the way you always gently snore when you sleep, .how you bite your lower lip when you're thinking about something...how you truly care about the world around you._

_Please Ari, give me a chance...I want to get it right, for you and for me._

_Please let me explain. Please talk to me_

_Only yours_

_Callie_

As I finished reading the letter I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Along with the tears I could feel my fears slipping away. I was just not another girl to Callie……….she loved me. A girl who felt like this about me would never betray me. I resolved at that moment that I would give her a chance to explain and try and understand her side of the story.

THUD

I felt my chest. It wasn't the first time that night my heart made that noise. I was starting to get used to it.

THUD

I faced the window to see if the noise was coming from outside. Like I suspected, a small pebble hit my glass window with a small...THUD

I sat up in bed and planted my feet on the floor waiting for the next pebble.

THUD

Finally, I walked over to window, craning my neck, hoping to see who the shooter was.I was able to make out black hair, probably a female.

Below Callie held the last pebble in her hand. She rolled it around her fingers and clenched her fist around it. Kissing the back of her hand for good luck, she bent her arm by her elbow, ready to shoot the piece of rock. Metaphorically speaking it was her last chance.

"Callie, what are you doing?" I called out from the now-open window above. I tried to whisper as loud as I without waking my dad up.

I looked down at Callie and couldn't help but stare. Callie was clad only in basketball shorts and a black tank top that hugged her in all the right places. The cold wind didn't help at all as my body started to heat up all over. And I was only wearing boxers and a white wife beater.

Callie raised her arm and gave me an awkward wave. "Ari, I'm freezing my butt off, so please let me in."

I nodded and headed downstairs to open the door and let her in.

Callie leaned sexily on the outside door frame, holding a red rose.

I restrained myself from biting my lip as I was greeted with the breathtaking view that Callie provided. I accidentally hit my head on the inside door frame as I tried to compose myself. I was too busy checking out Callie to notice Callie doing the same to me.

"Hey " I squeaked, stepping to the side for Callie to enter. Callie handed me the rose before she spoke.

"Ari I just wanted to make sure you'll come to the prom on friday night and that we can maybe finally talk"

I gave her a small smile "We'll talk at prom"

Callie almost skipped to her car. For the first time in days she felt hopeful. It was time to put the final phase of her "Win Ari Back" plan into motion.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: I Turn To You  
Author: gatorgirl2009  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: AU Calzone love story set in high school. Slightly based on Grease  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Callie's POV. Cheesiness alert!!!!!!!

"Callie are you ready" Addie had just finished putting her makeup on and was waiting for Callie. Addie was wearing a beautiful silk dress that brought out her eyes.

I sighed heavily as I checked myself one more time in the mirror. I hoped that the dress would blow Arizona away. I left the bedroom and noticed Addie staring at me.

"You look... um..." I laughed at Addie as she was stumbling over her words.

Addie was speechless as she stared at Callie. The black dress hugged her body in all the right places. It made her look like a goddess

"It's not every day Addison Montogmery is speechless" I teased

Addie snapped out of her trance and smiled at me "Blondie is going to completely be drooling when she sees you"

I found myself unexpectedly blushing. Addie always knew what to say when the moment called for it.

"I just hope she'll actually talk to me"

"She will trust me" Addie smiled "Come on its prom time"

Addie and I hooked our arms together and left the house. It was time for me to put the last leg of "Win Ari Back" plan into action.

Across town Arizona was feeling nervous as she walked down the stairs in her stunning midnight blue dress.

"Oooh sexy sexy," Tommy sang out as he saw her.

"Tommy" Daniel scolded as he watched his daughter fully grown up. It was as if it were yesterday when Arizona would run to him for every little problem. "You look beautiful Zony Bear"

Arizona blushed and bit her lip as she got to the last step and twirled around."Hopefully Callie will be impressed," she thought to herself.

"Control yourself with Callie, no hanky panky" Daniel told Arizona sternly.

"I thought you liked Callie" Arizona said surprised

"I like Callie but she is also the person who is about to dishonor my daughter, who is going to damage the flower that is your innocence, who is going to disgrace your purity.."

"Daddy" Arizona pouted feeling mortified.

"Alright just teasing you. Have a good time Zony Bear" Daniel laughed and gave Arizona a kiss on her cheek.

Prom night was probably the best night the seniors could ever have during the school year. The school would go beyond their budget to decorate the gym extravagantly and hire the best DJ there was. Since this year's theme was "Happily Ever After," the gym looked like a castle, only with shimmering streamers thrown all over the place. The principal decided to open the above sky roof so that the stars could be seen from the inside. It was truly a magical night.

As everyone entered they were inspected for weapons, turned in their tickets, and were ready to party.

When Arizona entered the gym she looked everywhere for Callie but couldn't spot her anywhere. She was standing talking to her fellow cheerleaders when suddenly her breath hitched. She saw Callie enter and was totally mesmerized 'I can't believe how magnificent she looks in that dress' she thought.

As I was walking over to the lead singer of the band I could feel Arizona's eyes on me. I whispered something in his ear, he smiled and nodded. Addie turned to me and gave me a thumbs up.

As I took the mic from the lead singer and started to speak I noticed everyone's attention was on me but I didn't let that deter me. "I know most of you are probably thinking what is that idiot doing up on stage but I have something to say to one of the most important people in my life. Arizona , I am sorry that you felt hurt and betrayed because of me and that you feel like I don't care for you. Like I told you once before I am bad with words so I am going to use one of your favorite songs to express what is in my heart and what I feel for you".

As the band started to play the song I sang from my heart and hoped the words that left my lips would touch her heart

_Saturday, 600 miles  
lie between, the two of us  
And telephones, they can't replace  
Me with you, face to face._

_You gotta tell me its true  
That you feel the same  
I'm so much better when  
I say your name_

_Let me be with you tonight  
Everything will be just fine  
With you tonight_

_When streetlights kissed, upon your lips  
My jealous eyes, saw all of it  
Losing sleep, we learned to be  
Me with you, you with me_

_You gotta tell me it's true  
That you feel the same  
I'm so much better when  
I say your name_

_You gotta tell me it's true  
That you feel the same  
I'm so much better when  
I say your name_

_You gotta tell me it's true  
That you feel the same  
I'm so much better when  
I say your name_

As I finished the song and stepped off the stage almost everyone was staring awestruck at me but my eyes were only on one person. I noticed Arizona walking towards me with tears rolling down her cheeks. The emotions radiating from both of us were enough to make us forget about everyone else in the room.

Before I could say anything she puts her hand on the back of my head and pulled my head down for a kiss. It was the most passionate and loving kiss I had ever experienced. I lifted Arizona off the ground and continued to kiss her.

Our friends erupted into cheers and wolf whistles led of course by Mark. Addie and Lexie had tears of happiness running down their faces. I gently put Arizona back on the floor and broke the kiss.

"Callie I……" she started to speak but I stopped her.

"Ari we have all night to talk and I promise we will but for now I just want to enjoy being with you and dance with you"

Arizona gave me one of her heart heart stopping smiles with dimples on full display. As she headed to get us some punch I went to thank Addie.

I found Addie chatting up Derek Shepherd. I pulled her aside. "Thanks for everything are a great best friend even if you are a pain in the ass sometime"

"It's not a big deal Cal. I was just trying to make sure you don't have your pouty face on anymore because it's kinda annoying" Addie said trying to brush off my thanks. "Now get back to Blondie and let me get back to McDreamy land" she smirked.

I laughed and headed to the refreshment area where I found Arizona talking to Mark and Lexie. Arizona greeted me happily and handed me a glass of punch. Arizona and Lexie appeared to be more perky and giggly than usual and Mark had a smug expression on his face. I looked suspiciously at Mark and before I could ask him anything Rachel approached us with a sour expression on her face.

"What a performance on stage Callie. I didn't realize your standards had fallen so low and you had become so pathetic since being around Plain Jane Robbins over here" she sneered.

Before I could say anything I heard a splash as Arizona coolly threw a glass of punch at Rachel's dress.

As I stared at Arizona half in shock and half in pride Rachel was steaming "Ugh you bitch. This dress cost 2000 dollars. Have you even seen that kind of money, you loser?"

Arizona stunned us all into silence again by pouring a second glass of punch on Rachel's fancy hair do "Uh how much did the hairdo cost because that's ruined as well" Arizona smirked.

"Let's go dance Callie" she led me towards the dance floor acting as if nothing had happened. I couldn't help but chuckle at her in adoration, I liked this new side of Arizona. From the corner of my eye I could see Rachel stomping off and hear the sounds of people laughing at her.

It was great fun on the dance floor, moving to the music. There was a sea of bodies congregated together, all swaying in different directions to the booming sounds the DJ spun.

Arizona's eyes could simply not cease feasting on her girlfriend. Callie danced alongside of her and smiled excitedly as her long, curly locks bounced around as she followed the rhythm. Arizona also noticed Callie's curly locks weren't her only assets bouncing and again, found herself ogling at Callie's cleavage.

"Ari…you alright?" I whispered into her ear when I caught her staring.

The feel of Callie's breath, mixed with the sweet sound of her voice made Arizona's head spin. Arizona grabbed hold of Callie to steady herself, peeked at the Torres cleavage quickly and responded, "I'm good Cal…just feeling a little _titsy_…"

I was sure I misunderstood Arizona's words due to the loud music. "Tipsy?"

Arizona's eyes widened in horror. _'Titsy? What the fuck, Robbins!Focus!'_

"Do you want to sit down, Ari?" I asked with concern.

Arizona used the back of her hand to wipe the perspiration that formed above her brow. "Yeah…I have been feeling funny since drinking the punch Mark got me earlier"

After making sure Arizona was safely sitting down I went to find Mark with every intention of killing him.

"What did you do the punch" I smacked his shoulder angrily.

"What" he tried to look innocent but saw that it wasn't working . "Ok fine. I tweaked Blondie and Lexie's punch with a little tequila"

"What" I asked horrified. "Do you realize Arizona has never drunk tequila before"

"Oh come on Torres, I did it for you. I thought it would help her loosen up for later tonight if you know what I mean" he winked.

"The only things that are going to get loosened are your limbs from your body" I said unimpressed.

Before I could lay into him further we were interrupted by loud cheers and whistles. We turned around to see an impromptu dance being performed to "Wannabe by Spice Girls" by some of the cheerleaders led by none other than a very happy looking Arizona and Lexie.

"That's hot" Mark said bopping his head to the beat.

"Shut it. I'll deal with you later" I told him before walking off hurriedly to go rescue my girlfriend.

Once I reached Arizona I smiled gently at her "Hi Ari". Right now my main concern was getting her out of here so that she could rest and sleep.

She smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair.

"You trying to make me jealous,Ari?" I asked her, while still holding her tight.

Arizona loved the feel of Callie's arms around her. "What do you mean?"

"Dancing like that for all to see…" I explained.

She just giggled in response and I noticed her eyes were drooping shut

"I think the party's over, Ari…" I said softly and led her to my car. I drove us to the hotel room I had booked for tonight so that we could talk and spend time alone but as I heard her soft snoring sounds from beside me, I realized there would be no talking tonight.

Once I had tucked Arizona into bed I smiled at her sleeping form. Prom night had ended a lot differently than I had expected but because I had my angel back with me _it was still the perfect prom night for me._

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)  
_


End file.
